


The Morning After

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the morning after Austria and Prussia's time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in the Pruaus oneshot series but an stand alone. just smut

After what seemed to be a dreamless sleep, Gilbert opened an eye. For a minute he didn't quite remember where he was. Glancing downward he saw the aristocrat was pretty much sleeping on him and then he remembered with a sudden jolt. "Oh…right" he mumbled slightly, he didn't move however. He was not quite sure what he was going to say to Austria when he woke up anyway. A very odd feeling of nervousness came over him and he glanced around the room retrospectively

A few minutes later Roderich started to wake up. His face scrunched up adorably as if he didn't want to wake up yet then his eyes opened slowly. He squinted in the sunlight coming in from the window before looking and seeing Gilbert. The previous night's events flooded back into his mind, causing him to blush, "morgen."

Gilbert looked down at the noble as he stirred and flushed slightly. Roderich really was pretty now that he thought on it. Prussia looked to the side. "Uh...yeah Morgen."

Roderich ran a hand through his messy hair and looked up at him with sleep filled eyes, "did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling at the other.

"Yeah…not bad" he said distractedly. Well Roderich was pretty much acting normal, which was almost surreal. He looked around the room again.

Roderich smiled, enjoying messing with Gilbert's head just a bit. He leaned up and kissed Gilbert's cheek, "I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me." he said before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Gilbert stared blankly after him for a second before what Roderich had just said clicked. Shoving the blanket off his feet, Gilbert padded after him almost eagerly, yet still cautiously. This still could be some sort of weird dream, that and he had fully admitted to loving the prissy aristocrat. He wondered if he could get away with not saying much.

Roderich was already under the spray of the water when Gilbert ran in. He chuckled, "you're late. What took you so long?"

Gilbert grinned at the Austrian before stepping into the shower himself and hugging him from behind. "The Awesome me is never late, you were just early."

He smirked, "oh really?" Roderich turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

Gilbert kissed him back before smirking. "Of course! After all nothing really starts 'till I arrive" He said boastingly.

"Well you know some things can start before you arrive." he boldly grabbed Gilbert's hand and places it on his half erect cock.

Gilbert started in surprise but then grinned as widely as possible. Keeping an arm wrapped around Roderich's chest he began to stroke his penis rather forcefully. He bit at Roderich's shoulder slightly before muttering into his ear "Well isn't somebody eager?"

Roderich moaned, arching his back, as he thrust into Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert sped up his strokes, humming contentedly, entirely enjoying the feel of Roderich against him. He leaned forward and licked up his neck, tasting his skin.

"mmmmm Gilbert!" he purred out Gilbert's name, god this was heaven!

He slowed his pace suddenly, but stroked harder, running his thumb along the tip. He pulled Roderich a little closer, while still giving his throat quite a bit of attention, leaving several marks.

Roderich tilted his head to the side, "I'm so close Gilbert!"

Gilbert took the opportunity to kiss Roderich deeply on the mouth squeezing the other's erection rather suddenly as he did so.

Roderich moans into Gilbert's mouth as he kisses him, cumming all over Gilbert's hand.

"Nice" Gilbert commented simply pulling back slightly and looking at his hand. He was still having trouble believing this wasn't some sort of odd dream; it seemed way too good to be true. Even though that sounded ridiculously cheesy in his head.

Roderich blushed, "sorry liebe." he was embarrassed on having released all over Prussian's hand.

Gilbert chuckled slightly before licking his hand slowly. "Don't be" he said grinning "I liked it." This caused Roderich to blush an even brighter red as he watched, "G-gilbert!"

"What?" He said feigning a look of perfect innocence while shrugging. "Just stating facts Roddy." And he had enjoyed doing it, he himself was already half hard but he wasn't paying much attention to that fact.

Roderich pushed his hips back, feeling the other's rock hard erection digging into his backside, and smiled, "mmm someone is excited."

Gilbert gasped slightly at the friction before recovering. "Can you blame me?" he said simply still managing to keep pretty calm.

Roderich looked up at him and whispered softly,"should I take care of it for you?"

Gilbert swallows almost nervously at the quiet words.  _'Since when was the priss so sexy?'_ He thought to himself curiously before rolling his shoulders back. "Only if you're up to it" he said replying in a voice that he hoped didn't reveal any trace of how much he actually wanted the musician to.

Roderich smiled and slowly moved down onto his knees, kissing his way down Prussia's torso as he went, not stopping until he came face to…err…face with Gilbert's erection. Roderich grabbed the albino gently and looked up at him as he moved his hand, "you're so big Gilbert."

Gilbert took a shuddery breath at the much needed contact before smirking slightly at the comment. "Well I was never bragging." he said putting a hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"Mhmmm so it seems." he moved down and softly licked the tip.

Gilbert tightened his hold on his lover's shoulder and stifled a slight moan.

Roderich moved his hand faster as he placed kisses all over Gilbert's cock.

Gilbert moaned out much more loudly than before. "A-ah Scheisse" he said lowly, panting softly.

Roderich licked the underside of Prussia's cock all the way down to his balls and swirled his tongue around the base before moving back up to the head.

Gilbert gasped but then clamped a hand over his mouth, biting down on it to prevent more noises from escaping. He dug his nails into Roderich's shoulder slightly but quickly retracted in a faint fear of hurting him. He wouldn't however, stop the body wide shudder that overtook him.

Roderich smirked, happy with Gilbert's reaction. He boldly took the head into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Mmmff" Gilbert's moan was muffled by his hand before he moved it. "Ch-Christ" he pants heavily "Ro-Roderich."

"Hmmmm?" Roderich hums around the length in his mouth, looking up at Gilbert with lust filled eyes.

Gilbert kept breathing heavily, letting noises slip out here and there before looking down at the Austrian and feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He was gorgeous, there wasn't any denying it. "Don't Ah…hah Gott you're…good" he said reaching blindly behind him to place a hand on the shower wall for support.

Roderich smirked and took as much as he could into his mouth, while using his hand to rub the part not in his mouth. As he sucked faster he used his free hand to fondle Gilbert's balls.

Gilbert moaned out loudly before bringing it back down to a soft series of grunts, hand pressed harshly against the wall. "R-R-Roderich…Ah...hah…. Fuck I'm close" Gilbert swore out, not able to focus on anything else.

Roderich pulled back and used both hands to jerk Gilbert off, "cum for me liebe." He licked the precum off the tip and smiled.

Gilbert cried out, body shaking before finally releasing, semen splattering onto Roderich's face and his hand. He just stood there for a moment, knees slightly shaking.

Roderich's eyes widen, not quite expecting to be covered in so much cum. he looked up at Gilbert as he licked the cum off his hands, "mmm"

Gilbert stared appreciatively at the sight,"You know, I was going to be apologizing for that but" he kneeled down and kissed the Austrian's forehead "I can say that was entirely awesome."

"hmm it was." Roderich smiled up at his lover.

"Anyway" Gilbert said, "Think that's enough of upping your water bill kesesese~"

Roderich groaned, "I just realized we left the water running." he stood up and moved under the spray to wash off the sperm before finally turning it off, "come on. I'll make us breakfast."

Gilbert visibly brightened at the word "Breakfast" before got out of the shower, grabbing a towel that was hanging on a small rack.

Roderich chuckled at Gilbert's behavior before getting out as well. He dried off and left the bathroom to get dressed. They both got dressed, Gilbert getting dressed in some of Roderich's clothes; they both went downstairs where the musician made them both breakfast. After that they spent the day together, just basking in each other's presence and having sex a few more times during that time.


End file.
